caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolf
Source Material The Caerleon chronicle draws heavily on many WtA books for system, flavor and topics like caern construction, umbrascape, and Gaoru-kin relations. However, only about half the tribes are available as player characters and some of them extremely limited. Only a few of the source book "camps" are available and some of these have been altered and are available to characters of any tribe. The renown/rank system has been customized for online play. Fetishes, totem and most other backgrounds can be purchased via xp. Merits and flaws can be gained or lost over time. Some of the events mentioned in Dark Ages Werewolf most notably the loss of the Great River Caern in London to the Red Circle are included but the establishment of the Silver Fangs in Great Britain via House Conquering Claw is based on reference material in the Silver Fang Tribe Book Rev. For a list of useful WtA books and web resources, please go here. The Protectorates of Wales The Garou of Wales do not have a centralized tribal leadership- the Silver Fangs of Conquering Claw, Wintermoon, Austere Howl and now Gleaming Eye were able to have nominal rulership and most of the Welsh Garou take the elders of Silver Tara very seriously. However, compared to the CtD and VtM venues, the Garou Protectorates (and the septs within them) are extremely autonomous. There are five protectorates: the Isle of Angelesy is part of the Vendetian protectorate, named after the collective Brythonic tribes the Garou are descended from. These are all the "modern" and Anglicized verson of older Welsh names, the ones most common to the Pureborn and kin of Wales in the 21st century. While the chronicle might reference septs in other protectorates, the setting is the Borderlands in the Southeast corner of Wales. Very little development is planned for the other protectorates in the indefinite future. The Borderlands Protectorate The protectorate shares the land area as the principality of Gwynt. Since the Norman conquest, it has been controlled by the Silver Fangs. It was contested territory between Fianna factions and before their fall, the White Howlers. The Silver Fangs of Austere Howl are the spiritual heirs of House Winter Snow, who arrived with the Romans and appear to be on the brink of sharing their fate. In 1994-1997, Austere Howl suffered a schism and the death of two kings followed by the dissapearance of Queen Mary. House Gleaming Eye now controls much of their territory. However, the Borderlands protectorate was claimed by a tribal coalition of Fianna-Get of Fenris and (surprising to outsiders) Shadow Lords loyal to Austere Howl. They successfully drove Gleaming Eye away the Borderland caerns and the untainted Austere Howl cubs and kinfolk during a heated battle in 1997 that led to the a truce and Gleaming Eye withdrawing from the protectorate. At the start of the room chronicle, the Werewolf venue is going to focus on the Sept of Wandering Moon near the village of Caerleon in Wentwood. The Concordiat has no strong foothold in Newport (controlled by the ratkin, the vampires, and the Black Spirals). From 1997-2010, Wandering Moon has been an open caern. There are Corax in the area and even rumors of a Gurahl as well as a tribe of feyblooded were-cats called the Ceilican. Tribes and Septs of the Borderlands The Wars of Silver & Iron The Garou of the Borderlands most notably the Tuatha Fion, Fangs of Garm and Austere Howl were heavily involved in the Accordance War in 1970-1971 and the Gwent Civil War of 1992-1993. Each sept in the borderlands has its own stance on involvement with the Fae but most Sept Elders have at least a couple kithain allies or enemies. 15-25% of the native-born Garou and kinfolk of the southern septs are also kinain. The Fall of Austere Howl While collapse of Silver Fang governance in the Borderlands was keenly felt in 1994-1999; they had controlled three of the ten septs at the time: Spider Lightning, Triumphant Horizon, Wandering Moon which contained some of the most powerful caerns and a number of oaths had been exchanged between them and the Fae. Most of the Fenrir and Fianna in the Borderlands (outside of Triumphant Horizon) are satisfied the King Jonathan and Queen Mary were themselves victims of the wyrm cult and Red Jack. Nevertheless, the decision of Bloodwen Enchants-the-Spirits to give sanctuary to Prince Byron and his household at Wandering Moon is not a popular one.